The present invention relates to a filling system, especially for transferring products from filling/weighing machines to packaging machines.
There are several situations where it is not possible to place a filling/weighing machine directly over a packaging machine, examples of which are as follows:
1. when there is not space enough to place the filling/weighing machine over the packaging system.
2. when more than one product should be filled, more than one filling/weighing machine has to be used, and this uses up valuable space.
3. when a product must be handled and weighed manually, such an operation being very tedious and causing many back and neck problems to the personnel owing to the repetitive turning and leaning movements required.
In such circumstances, many factories use bowls or cups as a link between the filling/weighing machines and the packaging machines.